leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2269
Events * James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and historian Erickson use the Guardian of Forever to observe first hand Federation and Orion history. ( ) *Harry Mudd swindles the inhabitants of the planet Ilyra VI by trying to sell them the Starfleet Academy. ( ) *Memory Alpha's memory core is burned out, and all of its personnel, Federation scholars, researchers, and scientists that are there at the time are killed, when the planetoid was attacked by the "lights of Zetar" beings. ( ) *Lieutenant Mira Romaine begins working to restore the memory core of Memory Alpha. ( ) *The Federation class J space cruiser is stolen by Doctor Sevrin and his followers. ( ) *The Troglyte miners of the planet Ardana start wearing filter masks to block the ill mental effects of mining zenite. ( ) *Dr. Sevrin and his followers temporarily hijack the and steal the shuttlecraft Galileo II and take both into Romulan space so they can get to the planet Eden. ( ) *Dr. Sevrin and his follower Adam die on Eden after biting into an acid-saturated fruit. ( ) *Dr. Leonard McCoy discovers that Flint, found by the USS Enterprise living on planet Holberg 917G, has his time as an immortal coming to an end and will soon die, due to his leaving Earth's atmosphere. Although not revealed during his lifetime, as an immortal Flint was known by several historic names including King Solomon, Alexander the Great, Leonardo da Vinci, Johannes Brahms, and interstellar financier Brack. ( ) *The USS Enterprise makes first contact with the Excalbians. ( ) *Lieutenant Arex replaces Ensign Pavel Chekov as the USS Enterprise s chief navigator as Chekov was assigned further officer training. ( ) *Ensign Walking Bear, a Comanche Native American, is promoted as chief relief helmsman, for Lieutenant Sulu aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) *The USS Enterprise re-establishes contact with the Megans of the planet Megas-Tu as the ship is exploring the galactic core. ( ) *Lieutenant M'Ress is assigned to be a relief communications officer for Lieutenant Uhura aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) *Tuvok begins taking lessons in kal-toh from a Vulcan master. ( ) *Els Renora is born on Bajor. ( ) *Keiko Ishikawa's mother is born. ( ) *The Mantilles colony in the Pallas 14 system is threatened by the cosmic cloud creature. ( ) *The USS Enterprise discovers an ancient abandoned insectoid starship in orbit around Questar M-17 and makes first contact with a magnetic organism. ( ) *The USS Enterprise uncovers what happened with the Terran geneticist Dr. Stavos Keniclius by finding his fifth generation clone living with the Phylosians. ( ) *The USS Enterprise uncovers what happened with the Terra 10 colonists, whom Earth lost contact with in the middle of the 21st century, and help their mutated Terratin descendants relocate to a geologically more stable planet than the one they are found on orbiting the star Cepheus. ( ) *The star Beta Niobe supernovas, destroying the planet Sarpeidon. ( ) * The asteroid ship Yonada reaches its destination and the Fabrini settle down under the leadership of high priestess Natira. ( ) Notes * This is the beginning of the fifth and final year of James T. Kirk's first five-year mission. ( ) Appendices Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** * ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * de:2269 fr:2269 nl:2269 sv:2269